This invention relates to protective devices used about the top of an open can to catch drippings and excess. Any open can which is used to dispense liquid material from its contents, soon accumulates excess material about the pouring spout, around the rim, on the outside, and underneath the can. What a Mess!
The excess material underneath the can leaves marks on any surface upon which the can rests. Often, one can see a full ring mark left upon floors and furniture.
Excess material on the outside of the can wipes off on legs, pants, hosiery, and other contacting surfaces including pet animals like dogs and cats. Excess material accumulating at the top of the can, and in the rim, dries out and makes it difficult to reclose the can. Failure to securely reclose the can causes the gradual evaporation and deterioration of the can's contents.
Often a brush is used to dispense and apply the material. To preclude general dripping, excess material on the brush is often wiped off on the rim of the can, aggravating the condition of accumulated and dried material in the rim.
Users of such cans, including house painters, often carry a cloth to wipe off the can, to place under and around the can. A careful housepainter is concerned about slopping and dripping paint on the floors as he moves from room to room.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the probability of slopping liquid over the edge in carrying an open can. It is a further object to provide a pouring spout to improve control of pouring and thereby to reduce spillage. It is another object to provide a place to safely wipe off the excess from a brush. And also to protect the can rim from becoming clogged with accumulated liquid.
The essence of this invention is a guard to fit about the top of a can, provided with raised edges and a pouring spout.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts thruout the several views.